


Stranger (stranger things fic)

by EvaBlazevska



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBlazevska/pseuds/EvaBlazevska
Summary: The journey of orphan teenager Jess, sent to live with her aunt and cousin Dustin in the small town of Hawkins. A new high school and meeting all these new people isn't exactly fun and not everyone is nice like Nancy Wheeler. A certain step brother won't help her in her journey through her senior year.~~~~~Yes bad summary, I know.I'm trying to have this less romanticized.Look Dacre Montgomery is hot, but his character is just trash. I'm trying to make this fic as realistic as possible if that kind of person were to step into my life. All I can say is enjoy





	1. take on me

"Look at my pearls Jess."-Dustin makes his famous grr sound while giving the biggest smile to his cousin who's quietly sipping her cranberry tea. She smiles at him and settles her mug down on the table.

"You've really grown haven't you Dustin?"-she gets up and messes up his hair.

"We've really missed you, honey. I know it's been hard but I really think you're gonna like it here."

"I hope so. If not it's back to grandma in Alaska."-she smiles sadly and pats her aunt's shoulder before stepping into her room. She throws on a sweater and jeans before stepping out to put on her leather jacket from the coat rack.-"Dustin come on! You're gonna be late!"

"Coming!"-he shouted from the kitchen with a mouthful of nougat. He runs outside to an impatient Jess sitting in her car.

"Don't you think you've had enough nougat for the day?"- she asks as she noticed the 4 small packages of three musketeers candy.

"Here I'll give you two."-he says and throws Jess two bars. She smirks and puts them in her pocket. They drive off to Dustin's school.

"If you don't find me here when class is finished, wait a couple minutes I might be late."- she says as she stepped out of the car.

"And if you're not here then?"

"I'll be here."-she glared at her cousin.

In their proximity a black Camaro is driving fast in their direction. Jess notices and pushes Dustin out of the way.

"Who's that with Dustin?"-Billy asks his stepsister, intrigued by the girl's beauty.

"His cousin."-she says with an angry tone. They pull into the empty space beside the girl.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me miss."-he said grabbing her hand.

"Remember the bat with nails? I'll get it again. I'll hit you in your sleep."-Max smiles sarcastically and left her brother's car, skateboard in hand.

"Hi Dustin."- she said and approached the boy. He smiled at his crush, sadly an unfulfilled love as she was with Lucas (kind of, they were still so young).

"Hey Max. This is Jess."-he said gesturing to his cousin beside him who had spread her hand towards the girl. She smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Max."- Jess said with a small smile. -"Do you like nougat?"

Max nodded confused before realising why the girl asked her that as she passed her a small bar of 3 musketeers. She thanked her and she and Dustin left for their class.

"I like nougat."-a man startled Jess. It was the same crazy driver that drove Max. Jess smirked and passed him the final bar. He accepted it and lit a cigarette. He gestured to his pack to the girl. She shook her head.

"No thanks. They give disgusting breath. All in all they're terrible for you."- she sighed and smiled sadly-"But then again catch me after a few shots of tequila and I'll be smoking two at once."

The man chuckled. He stretched hid hand out to the woman.-"I'm Billy."

She accepted it.-"Jess. Now, I have to go so move away from my car."-she gave him a fake smile.

He raised his eyebrows and moved to his car and smoked his cigarette as he watched the woman drive away; intrigued.


	2. time after time

a few days earlier

_"So this is where you're friend Mike lives?"-Jess asked as she pulled up in the Wheeler's driveway._

_"Yes and you didn't have to drive me. I could have ridden my bike."-said Dustin stepping out of his cousin's car._

_"No it's fine. Plus I wouldn't hear the end of it if your mother found out I didn't meet Nancy."-Dustin laughed as he rang the doorbell. Jess was standing behind him, her hands in the pockets of her oversized denim jacket. The door was opened by who Jess presumed was Nancy._

_"Hey Dustin."-she greeted and registered the girl standing behind him smiling just a little.-"And you must be Jess, am I correct? Mike told me you'd be living with Dustin from now on"_

_She smiled sadly-"Yeah. You must be Nancy then. My aunt told me we were the same age."_

_Nancy nodded and opened the door to the two-"Come on in."-Jess shook her head._

_"I should get going."_

_"Oh come on, stay for a milkshake."-Dustin ran down the stairs to the basement. Jess shook her head._

_"Can't, lactose intolerant."_

_"A smoothie, then?"- Nancy begged and Jess finally let on. Jess stepped inside, taking off her jacket. The two spent the afternoon talking about their school and the people that went their while sipping on the banana strawberry smoothie Nancy had prepared._

Today (1984 of course)

Jess walked inside her new school, nervous with her new satchel from her aunt on her shoulder. She looked around to find the guidance counselor's office. Instead she found Nancy talking to one man with semi long hair. Nancy noticed her and waved Jess to come to them. She obliged and hurried among the mass of teenagers.

"Lost?"-Nancy said pulling Jess into a tight hug.

"A little."-she replied. She pulled Nancy off her, she was suffocating her.

"This is Jonathan."-Nancy gestured to the man beside her who spread his hand to Jess. She shook it.

"Jess. J & J."-she joked. Jonathan and Nancy chuckled.-"Where's the guidance counselor's office?"

"I'll take you. Bye Jonathan."-Nancy said and pecked him on his cheek. The two walked away.

"So he's Jonathan, huh?"

"Yes and he's mine. Back off."-the two laughed. Nancy led her through the hallway before finally stopping in front a brown door with a glass rectangle in the middle. Nancy opened it and walked up to the desk beside the door.

"Yes Nancy?"-a woman asked with her eyes directed at the paper before her.

"New student, Mrs."-then the woman looked up to the two teens in front of her and gave them a smile.

"Welcome Ms.Henderson. Jessica, right?"

"Just Jess, thanks."-she smiled just to be polite. The woman searched through the papers in a section of her desk. She finally found what she was looking and handed it to Jessica.

"This is your schedule for the year, I think it's almost the same as Nancy's. Now go, don't be late for class!"-she shooed the teens. When they left the office Nancy gently grabbed the schedule out of Jessica's hands.

"Let's see what you have."-she skimmed the classes and smiled when the realisation hit her-"Margaret wasn't kidding. We have the same exact classes."

"Well, I'm lucky."-Jess smiled. At least she wouldn't be all alone throughout the year.

The day continued peacefully, all of Jess' teachers and classmates were seemingly nice. Now they were in the cafeteria, eating their lunches. Mrs. Henderson had prepared a sandwich and apple for Jess while Nancy and Jonathan ate from the cafeteria food; today's menu was stale pizza, chocolate milk and a pear. Jess had successfully stolen a pear but quickly regretted it as she bit from it.

"Even their fruit is disgusting."-excalimed Nancy. This made Jess and Jonathan laugh.

"Even disgusting mullet 10 'o clock."-he said quietly looking in the direction of Billy the bully. Jess turned to see him and they made eye contact. He gave her a big smile to which Jess replied with a smaller effortless smile.

She wasn't exactly interested after Nancy's description of the boy from Biology. She was told that he'd moved from California with his father, stepmother and stepsister. A really messed up dude and with a simple word to describe him - a bully.

Billy continued walking with his clique, kicking down a chair in his path.

"Wow so badass."-said Jess sarcastically to her two friends. They laughed. Jess looked away from him and continued to eat her sandwich in peace. In peace until the moment a piece of paper was passed down to her. It said:

_Me, you after school at Joe's diner?_  
_-Billy_

Jess smiled and showed the two.

"Are you gonna go?"-Jonathan asked.

"No."-she shook her head.-"I'm not exactly interested."-she said as she wrote down her reply:

 _No, thanks_.

 


	3. never gonna give you up

By the time that Jess' reply had got to Billy, he had already pumped himself up with confidence. His friends told him how hot she was and how her ass was perfect. All he could fantasize in the passing moments was what he'd do to her in his car. 

The piece of paper was finally passed down to their table and Oliver grabbed it smirking.

"Come on, give it."-Billy told him with a deep breath, keeping himself from punching him for taking the note first. As Oliver read Jess' words a frown formed on his face that confused Billy.-"What?!"-he grabbed the note from him.

_No, thanks. No thanks?! How could she say that?! To me?!_

Billy was fuming now. But he had promised his mother to do the breathing exercises he saw. 

In and out. In, out. A bang was heard across the neighboring tables as Billy slammed his hand with the note in it on the table. He couldn't keep himself together. But his friends calmed him when they told him they should go outside for a cigarette. And so they did.

A few cigarettes later, the bell rang. Everyone went to their lockers to prepare for their class. That's where he found Jess. He took a deep breath, making up the words to say to her.

She was flipping through her biology textbook when her locker door was slammed shut. She gasped and jumped, dropping her book. Jess looked to the perpetrator, mad as she grabbed her book.

"You're an ass."-she said calming herself down. No one was worth her nerves.

"I'm sorry honey. Just wanted to get your attention."-she rolled her eyes. There  were better methods for that.

"What do you want?"-she said annoyed. 

"A date with you."-he said smiling; trying to seduce her. 

"I'm sorry but I was clear with my reply."-Jess said giving him a small smile before preparing to go to class. He grabbed her hand.

"Oh come on baby. You won't be able to resist me."-he said smiling, eyeing her up and down.

"I think you should check your eyesight because I don't see how you can't see that I am not interested in you."-she pulled her hand away and left the bully.

_Well, I won't give up so easily. Mrs. Wheeler can't resist me so neither will you Jessica Henderson._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is going to have more chapters and I will add them when I write. Expect them to come on weekends because I have a really stressful week at school right now. Thank you for reading.


	4. careless whisper

"Stop calling me!"-Jess said slamming the phone down on its stand. 

It was a few days after her encounter with Billy and somehow he had scored their phone. Thank god her aunt Claudia wasn't at home; she wouldn't hear the end of it. 

Jess stormed into Dustin's room finding him on the floor flipping through a comic book. He was startled by her.

"What?!"-he screamed annoyed.

"You've given our number to Max, haven't you?"-she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? Yes of course. We all have our numbers."-Jess sighed in frustration and left for the kitchen. Dustin followed confused.-"Why?"

"Her brother won't stop calling me."-she said pulling out cereal from a cupboard. Dustin face palmed. 

"I'm sorry."-he said scratching his head.

"It's fine you didn't know."-she said with a small smile pouring the milk in her bowl of cereal.

"You know, Steve beat his ass once. Hard."-she looked at him confused.

"Steve?"

"Nancy's ex."- Dustin chuckled - "He was our babysitter."

Jess munched on her cereal -"Sounds like a long story."-she smiled.

"You have no idea."-Dustin scoffed. Jess decided not to ask for the story; she couldn't make them late for school.

-

A few day had passed and the phone calls stopped. Jess continued her senior year that was so far going well. To her surprise, Billy had stopped nagging her even in school. Yes he caught some of his looks towards her and she did reply to his hellos, but she was being nice. Her parents didn't raise her to ignore people who were saying hi.

She liked going to school on the weekdays. And even though she went out with Nancy on the weekends; those days were the worst. Because she wasn't a great procrastinator she rarely had work for the upcoming week. This left her alone with her thoughts. Mainly thoughts of her parents.  Which led her to drink, which led to a nasty hangover. 

She wasn't taking care of herself. Her aunt didn't seem to be noticing, much to Jess' surprise. But Dustin did. But he never spoke up; he couldn't imagine what she was going through, loosing his mom wasn't exactly what he'd like to experience.

So he sat on his bed quietly reading his comic book at 930 PM Saturday night, listening to Jess' playing one of the mix-tapes Jonathan had made for her, silently. He was tired, but he made a promise to himself to care for his cousin ever since he found out about Billy's phone calls. He continued reading his exciting Thor comic book when he was interrupted by the phone ringing. He stood up but he heard Jess running to it and answering it.

"Hello."-she said in expectation to hear a voice she could recognize. Dustin didn't hear anything else but as soon as he heard the conversation come to an end he stepped out the hall where he saw Jess putting on a pair of sneakers.

"Where are you going?"-he asked. She looked up to him.

"Nancy's. She's home alone. Tell your mom we're having a sleepover."-she gave Dustin a kiss on the forehead and left. He could smell vodka on her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving."-she looked back at him as she closed the door.

"Don't worry."-she smiled slightly-"I'll be fine."

She was being irresponsible, for herself and anyone else that'd be on the road that night. But she didn't care. She didn't feel pain and grief neither did she have a care for what was to happen to her or anyone else. Jess began her drive. She stopped at the market to buy some cigarettes. That's where she met Billy, specifically in the aisle for hair products. He turned to her and gave her one of his signature grins.

"Hey Jess."-he said as he enveloped her in a hug. She smiled slightly, feeling uncomfortable in his arms.

"Hi."-he released her, feeling her tenseness. He kept on giving her those seducing smiles.

"What are you doing this lovely evening?"-he then recognized her smell.-"Drinking, I see?"

Her face covered in red, but she tried to cover that with a smile-"Yeah, a little. Wanted to get some cigarettes."

"Oh yeah, I remember what you told me when we first met."-Jess nodded feeling a bit dizzy from the alcohol and high temperature of the store. She walked slowly towards the register, Billy following closely behind with a bottle of conditioner in his hand. Have to tame the mullet, Jess thought.

"Let me pay for them."-he said to her. Jess shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm good."-she hated people paying for her, especially guys who were trying to get with her and would expect something in return.

"Oh come on I insist."-he said smiling.

"And I don't want you to."-she said bluntly, giving the money to the cashier. She walked out with the pack of cigarettes in her pocket, Billy ran to her as soon as he payed for his shampoo.

"Hey, wait up!"-she turned to him, holding her car door open.

"What?"-he came closer to her, resting his hand on her car, they were 10 inches apart.

"Mind if I join you?" 

"Excuse me?"-she asked a bit confused.

"In whatever you're doing tonight."-he smirked.

"Sorry but no. See you later, Billy."-she was about to enter her car when Billy caught hold of her hand and pulled her close to himself. He stared down at her confused face before getting caught in her plump lips. Beautiful, he thought. He crashed his own against hers. Getting caught up in the moment and the alcohol doing its own, Jess registered what was happening a few seconds too late. His lips were amazing but she didn't want this. She pushed him off. She scoffed and got into her car quickly driving off to the Byers' house.

All she thought on the ride to the house was how big of an asshole he was. _Thinking he could win every girl. Almost, but no. Not me._

-

"What an asshole."-were the words when Jess finished her story of her interesting run to the market. Jess laughed, sipping on the cocktail her friend had made for her.

"He was a good kisser though. Not many would resist him."-Nancy smirked.

"No kidding, I think my mom's in love with him."

"Ew."-Jess said disgusted. They talked about various subjects throughout the night, 1 AM was the time when it started getting interesting.

"So, if your mom and he were having an affair, would you tell your dad?"-Jess asked hypothetically. Nancy thought for a moment.

"I don't know. My parents haven't really been happy as much as I see now. I'd leave him to find out on his own. And I think he wouldn't care. I mean he would probably beat Billy up but I don't think he'll ask for a divorce."-Jess nodded understanding.-"Do you miss your parents?"

Jess smirked.-"You have no idea. I don't wanna really talk about it. I hope you understand."

Nancy nodded.-"I just want to make sure you know you can talk to me. Whenever you want and need it."

"I know. And thank you Nancy."


	5. every breath you take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna note that just today i found out that I had edited this work as completed. Which is funny because I had a few comments asking me for a sequel and I was confused but no the green tick didn't remind me of anything. anyways, enjoy

Jess was hungover, bad. Thank god it was the weekend. 

It was 10 AM when her aunt Claudia heard the door open and close. She was mad at Jess for not telling her about the sleepover or the less than half empty vodka bottle. She called out Jess' name.

"Come in here!"-she yelled. Jess groaned, she didn't need this at the moment but she did expect it.

"Yes?"-she asked as she stepped into the doorway. Claudia stood up and grabbed the vodka bottle.

"What is this?"-Jess gulped, she thought she hid the bottle.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"You know you're not allowed alcohol! Especially in my house."-she put the bottle down on the counter.-"Why do you treat me like I'm not here? Like I don't exist?"

Jess gulped, she didn't feel well enough to come up with an answer.

"I know it's been hard for you, loosing both your parents. But in a way you have me as your parent. I am your legal guardian after all. And I wouldn't mind the drinking that much but how did you think it was a good idea to be driving?!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You could have hurt yourself or hurt someone else on the road. Why'd you need to take that stupid, stupid risk? Why did you have to be so reckless?"

"Look I don't know. I'm sorry. I had a rough night."

"Why honey?"

Jess gulped; great now she was gonna cry again.

"Because... I remembered how the last time I saw them we were having an argument. They were mad because they found a cigarette bud in the bathroom bin. They grounded me and left for dinner. And I never saw them again."-she took a deep breath.-"It's funny how the last memory I had with them is them being disappointed of me. I guess they always were, and always will be."

"No honey."-Claudia hugged the sobbing teen.-"They were always so proud of you, you have no idea how much."-that's when she remembered.-"Sit down, I have something for you."

Claudia ran to the basement and got the box that had  _Jessica_ written on it. She blew the thin layer of dust off and ran to Jess who had her head in her hands, silent sobs were heard.

"Hey, hey cheer up. Look what I got for you."-her aunt opened the box to reveal possibly hundred of letter and pictures stacked.

Every letter contained information on Jess' life, since she was a small baby 'till a week before her parents' death. Reading every letter brought her so much joy; it was her life told from the perspective of her parents. Even though all the hardships and shitty times were told within the letters; it brought her happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.

 


	6. i ran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chapter is a filler in a way, i'm sorry

Nancy was cleaning her empty home while listening to one of Jonathan's mix-tapes on her Walkman when she heard the doorbell ring. She knew who it was, but that didn't make things easier for her. She took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Steve."-he looked up to her. He'd been carrying a keg of beer. He smiled.

"Hey Nanc. Happy birthday."-he walked inside to put the heavy keg down.

"Thanks Steve."-she felt a little awkward but somehow they had managed to still be ingood terms.-"Are you coming tonight?"-he pondered for a second.

"I'll feel a little out of place. A party full of new seniors, and I still haven't gone to college."

"Oh come on. There's nothing wrong with taking a gap year."-he spent his year working at Bradley's big buy, saving up for college.

"No, there isn't but I don't really hang out with anyone you're friends with."-Nancy smiled.

"I have someone I want you to meet."-Steve gave her a confused look. What did Nancy have in mind?


	7. i'm sorry

I'm sorry if you were waiting for a new chapter. I basically forgot about this as I burned myself with hot oil, badly, and don't know when I will update again. I hope I'll find some time and inspiration to write a new chapter. I'm sorry and thank you for reading


End file.
